


Early to Bed

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft isn't very well. Greg is comforting. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a prompt on [Tumblr](http://sherlock2040.tumblr.com/post/32385132786/mycrofts-asthmatic-and-has-come-down-with-a-horrendous): Mycroft's asthmatic and has come down with a horrendous head cold. Greg is worried. Mycroft's insisting he's fine, although he can't stop sneezing and coughing and is generally a very unwell wreck.

Greg looked over his coffee mug at Mycroft as he shuffled into the kitchen. He looked terrible and considering he’d been up half the night coughing Greg suspected he felt it. He winced as Mycroft started to cough again. 

“Maybe you you should take the day off.”

“I’m fine.” He sneezed loudly, grabbing a tissue from the box Greg offered him. 

“Really.”

“Yes.” He lied. Everything ached. His chest particularly. His eyes itched, his throat felt raw and even his hair hurt but he wasn’t about to stop a little thing such as a cold get in his way.

Sighing, Greg put aside his coffee. “Mycroft—-“

“I’m—” his protested was interrupted by a hacking cough. He tried to catch his breath, fumbling with his inhaler. Greg quickly pushed him into a chair, handing him a glass of water. “Greg—”

“Shut up. I’m calling Anthea and you’re going back to bed.” He ran a hand across Mycroft’s forehead, feeling the warmth. Mycroft groaned slightly leaning into his touch, enjoying the coolness of Greg’s hand against his aching head.

“Can’t.” He wheezed weakly, shaking his inhaler again. “Have work to do.”

“No, you don’t.” Greg said softly, running his fingers through Mycroft’s hair. “Come on, bed.”


End file.
